A Descendant's Heart
by I sea fiera
Summary: The keepers have defeated the over-takers, and all is peaceful, for two and half months at least. Now a new threat rises, one greater than the keepers can face alone. Now they have to seek the help of the elusive Descendants, a group of unknown teens that grew up in the parks. Little do they know that these Descendants are closer to home then they think. Set after the Insider.
1. The poem to start

**Ok so here is A Descendants' Heart.**

A Descendant's Heart, pure from the start

Dreams twisted, play a big part.

Lives divided, now whole,

The Children of Light must know.

The Queen of shadows will not bow,

The Witch of merlin, weep, never shall,

And The Sorceress of green will lead to victory.

Brothers, but not, leave behind secrecy,

The Judge and Prince will see at last,

Remove the sword and open the cast.

A Descendants Heart, pure from the start,

Wait and see how they play their part.

**Hey so her it is, the start of this crazy new story, Please review (I apologize if it's bad, It will get better.) And all flames will be given to Jafar. Thanks for reading.**


	2. And so it begins Descendants POV

**Here's an actual chapter this time.**

Peter tried to sit still, but it just didn't work,_ like the rest of my life_ he thought. First his mother died, then his dad got drunk and threatened to beat him, the second one was what drove him to run away. Why he went to Vegas, he didn't know, but there he was. He was a good gambler and won almost every game, the only problem was that peter was only 9 years old. That was the reason he was currently sitting in Juvie, waiting for someone to come and take him back to his dad.

But that didn't happen. When the woman came she drove him to an unfamiliar house.

"Peter, you'll be safe here. There are good people in that house, they'll be you foster family. Just go up to the door, knock, and tell them that Wanda Alcott sent you." She said.

"Thank you, Miss Alcott." And with that he got out of the car. Peter went to the door and knocked. The next thing he knew he was staring into the face of a girl.

"Mrs. Markesan, there a boy at the door!" She yelled, intense grey eyes wide with panic.

"Wanda Alcott sent me." Peter said.

A woman stood behind the girl. "Oh, you must be the new arrival that Wanda told me about." The woman smiled, "Kaylah, Let him in, he's going to live with us."

The newly named Kaylah eyed him, and then let him pass into his new life.

All of that happened seven years ago, and now there were four more in the place he called home. Kaylah though she looked reserved was actually the closest thing peter had to a sister. The mother of the house was a social worker (and that was how he got parole form Juvie) and the father worked at Walt Disney Land. The others in the house included the twins; Mariana and Cameron; Ali, and Daniel. Between the six of them they had all the facts about Disney memorized.

They all knew the reason that Miss Alcott had brought them together, and they promised that they would help the kingdom in any way they could. Miss Alcott's father Wane had called them the Descendants.

Wane had taught them a lot about the kingdom and the characters, and none of them would forget him. When it came time for his funeral they stayed toward the back of the room, all of the Descendants were shocked that they were not the only ones who thought of Wane as their grandfather and mentor, but they avoided the Children of light during the entire event.

The funeral was six months ago, and now the Descendants were finally going to meet the keepers for the first time.

**Dun dun dun… so that's the first chapter. Now before you go crazy the next chapter should be up soonish, but I make no guaranties. Next chapter will be from a keepers POV. Please review and tell me what you would like to happen in the next chapter.**


	3. Meeting each other Keepers POV

Finn stood next to the statue of Mickey and Walt Disney, Wondering why he and the other keepers were here again.

It had been five months since they had taken down the OTs, but here they were looking down Main Street in Disney Land.

"There was movement in Adventure Land, Should we move?" The distinct New Zealand accent calmed Finn a bit.

He turned to his Boyfriend of five months and said "No, we hold our position, see what's coming."

"Good, because I don't think we have time to retreat. Look." Charlene said, pointing in front of the team.

A group of teens, no older then 16, were walking in their direction. As the group came closer, Finn staggered back into Maybeck.

"No, what is SHE doing here?" Finn asked breathless.

"Who are you talking about, Finn?" Willa asked.

"My sister."

The group stood a couple yards away now.

"Katrina, what are you doing here?" Finn growled.

"More importantly," Philby said, "How are you here?"

Katrina whirled around to face the leaders of the group, a boy with red and black hair, and a girl with pink and black hair. "Peter, Kaylah, These are the children of light?!" she yelled.

"Didn't Peter tell you?" Kaylah asked, glaring at the boy next to her.

"No he didn't. He told me we were meeting the children of light, not the kingdom keepers."

Peter had gotten over his confusion and said, "You already know them? I thought you knew that they were the same."

"Of course I know them. That green eyed doufus over there is my brother. And no I didn't know that important fact."

"Excuse me but can we get back on track please." Maybeck asked.

"Yah, Good idea. Let's start with who are you, since you obviously know who we are." Finn said.

"Right," Kaylah said straitening her back, "I'm Kaylah DiVrain, the idiot beside me is Peter Heart, Turban head's name is Ali, the twins Marianna and Cameron, and the guy in the leather jacket is Daniel. You all know these four." She pointed behind her at Katrina, Maybeck's cousin Miranda, Philby's sister Faith, and Willa's younger brother William, "and we are the Descendants. Don't ask us to explain that because that would take all night, and we need to get some things done."

Finn had one burning question, "Descendants of what?"

Peter grinned, "The Disney Villains of course."

Miranda shouldered though the group, "But we are and always have been on your side. And to answer the pressing question, you're here to meet us so we can form an alliance against the new threat."

The keepers turned to face each other, "Maybe we should take this to the keep." Philby suggested.

"Alright," Finn turned around, "Follow us."

**Hey so I finally got time to finish the chapter. Please review I need you to or else I'm going to run on crapy ideas. So if you have any ideas or constructive criticism or even just asking for me to update are welcome.**

**By the way you can ask anything of any one mentioned in this fic, and they will be answered.**


End file.
